Friendzone
by plumetteXD
Summary: mon premier lemon, one shot , sasunaru, titre qui n'a presque rien à voir avec l'histoire, soyez indulgent


**Salut les gens, comme vous pouvais le voir j'ai écrit une nouvelle fanfic et pendant que j'écris ce one shot(oui sa sera un one shot)je fête mon anniversaire ^^.Sinon s'est du lemon mon PREMIER lemon donc soyez je vais pas vous emmerde avec ma life...Alors profiter de l' :Les enfants si vous avez trouvé cette fanfic quitter la pour le bien de votre esprit et de votre nez.**

_**Attention ceci quontient du yaoi(HommexHomme),alors les homophobes dégager de ma pelouse.**_

**Auteur:plumetteXD**

**Couple: SasukexNaruto (Fr OS)**

**Rating:Perso j'ai toujours pas compris alors que quelqu'un m'aide tout cas il y aura du lemon...**

**Genre: One shot, Romance**

**Disclamer:Les personnages appartiennent à Makashi Kishimoto et je crois que vous connaissez le blabla...**

**L'écriture en italique veut dire les penser du personnage.**

_Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ,j'ais 16 ans et je suis collé les cheveux d'un blond ''doré'' et j'ais des yeux de couleur ''océan''.J'ai trois petites cicatrices sur mes deux joue,je me l'ait est tatouer et que dire de plus...je suis actuellement en 'friendzone'mais pas avec une fille...avec mon meilleur ami Sasuke Uchiwa et que dire de plus...ce mec me fait craquer avec ses cheveux d'un noir qui vous hypnotisera et des yeux noir comme un félin qui chasse sa proie et un cul donc je voudrais..._

-Hé baka tu m'écoute?

-O-oui tu disais^^'?

-On dois aller en colle à cause de toi,mais quelle mouche ta piquer de mettre de a colle sur le siège du prof de maths.

-Heu...je sais pas...

-Bon c'est pas grave alors... on doit aller ranger le grenier de l'école et c'est tout.

-Oki on s'y met et on finira dans deux heures...

A ce moment là il ouvrit sur une salle poussiéreuse dans seulement quelques fauteuils était épargné par un drap blanc.

_Putain j'ai bien envie de le prendre là et...PUTAIN JE VIENS DE PENSER QUOIS?!_

_Ho non...putain je sens un trucs là...En effet je sens que mon bas ventre se chauffe...OMG si Sasuke me voit dans cette état il va penser que je suis un pervers et..._

-Naruto t'est sûre que sa va?

-O-oui je vais bien...J-je vais vite au toilette...

Il me regarde de haut en bas.

_omg je crois qu'il a remarquer..._

-Attend juste une seconde...

Il me fit un sourire pervers et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils et retire le draps blanc.

-Alors comme sa je te fait de l'effet?

Je ne voulais pas répondre quand tout à coup,il me projeta vers le siège.

-Répond tu peux tout me dire.

Il s'est approché de moi et a commencé a frotter sa jambe contre mon entre-jambe.

-S-Sasuke ...

Je sentais que mon entre-jambe se gonfler.J'ai vu que Sasuke avez lui aussi un ''chapiteau''.

-S-Sasuke t-tu veux qu'on le fasse?...

-Est-ce-que ça sa répond à ta question?

Et il m'embrassa,j'y est aussi participer ,sa main glissa sous mon m'enleva et j'essayais aussi d'enlever le sien,mais j'ai pas réussi et il l'a moment,j'ai senti que sa main aller vers les boutons de mon pantalon,il le retira mon pantalon et mon caleçon avec.

-S-Sasuke ... AHH.

Il venait d'attraper ma verge faisait des mouvements de haut en bas,avec sa main libre il jouais avec mes bout de chair rose .Je voudrai bien rendre la pareille mais tout se que je faisais s'était de gé à coup,j'ai sentit quelque chose de chaud autour de ma verge.

-S-Saske ar-rete Sinon Je Vais j ...

Trop tard,je me suis lâcher dans sa bouche.

Putain,j'ai trop la honte...

-D-désoler Sasuke...

-C'est pas grave...tu veux que je te prépare...?

Il rougissait comme une tomate,ce qu'il lui donner un air à croquer...Il me montra ses doigts et m'a demander de les lécher .quant j'avais fini,il dirigeait ses doigts vers mon entré.

-S-Sasuke ... AH ...

L'intrusion me fait un peu mal, mais très vite je me suis habituer...Il ma introduis un deuxième doigt.

-S-Sa-suke j-je t'aime t-Ha ...

J'ai gémis tellement fort que j'ai peur que quelqu'un nous surprend.

-Moi aussi Naruto...

Il m'embrassa et retira ses doigts et je me sentit vide je le voulais en moi...

-S-sasuke dépêche toi..viens

_ Je le veux rien qu'a moi et pas a une de ses filles qui se mette trop de maquillage._

Sasuke me présenta sa verge prés de mon entrée...

-Sa-Sasuke dépêche toi...

-Mais je vais te faire mal et en plus c'est aussi ma premier fois...

- Viens dépêche-toi...

Il me pénétra tout doucement pour de pas me faire mal je suppose...

Quand il arriva tout au fond il commença à faire de long vas-et-viens.

-S-sas-uke ... hum ... plus p-v-vi-te ...

Les mouvements se firent plus vite,quand tout à coup,il heurta quelque chose qui me fit gémir plus fort...C'est trop bon...

-S Saske ha ... s ... J-J-HA Vais jouir ... Han

-M-Moi aus-si...HA

Il se lâcha en moi en crian''JE T'AIME'' et moi aussi je me suis lâcher sur son torse.

Tout à coup,la porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaître une fille aux cheveux rose avec un peu trop de maquillage suivit de Ino et Karin...

-Sasuk-kun j'ai entendu dire que tu étais ici et...

Elle remarqua qu'on étaient tout nu...Elle claqua violament la porte en criant.

-Pff,qu'elles sont connes parfois...

-Sasuke...je t'aime...

-Moi aussi et je laisserez jamais.

Sur ses mots nous nous embrassâme

**Fin**

**Plumette:Alors?C'est pour me faire pardonner de Sasuke pasque je l'avais fait sortir avec Sakura ^^'.**

**Sasuke(qui saigne du nez):Mouais tu es pardonner...**

**Naruto:...ok je sort je rentre a ma maison...**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun TT.**

**Sasuke: la ferme la mocheté.**

**Hinata:je crois que je n'ais plus d'innocence**

**Moi:Meuh non..Bon comme je l'ais dit c'était mon premier lemon soyez indulgent et reviews.**


End file.
